thesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shelter/List of Episodes
The list of episodes of the series The Shelter. Currently, only the first season is in production. It will have twenty 22-minute long episodes, followed by a special. Season 1 #'Pilot' - After Seth Rogan teams up with a dark mastermind to create some awful, controversial movie, World War III ensues. To escape the war, a group of friends hide underground in a shelter with all their favorite fictional characters. However, now the users have to put up with life in the shelter, as well as each other. #'But That's Just a Theory... '- The gang discovers that every conspiracy theory ever concocted is true. The Earth is flat, 9/11 was an inside job, chemtrails are evil, and more. #'The Great Amiibo Hunt' - Ever since their announcement at E3 2014, Moch became addicted to the collection of Nintendo's amiibo figures. And when they announce a super-rare Lanky Kong figure, Moch gives up nearly everything, including his sanity, to try getting it. #'Chrom Marriage' - Chrom finally gets engaged with his boyfriend Robin, and their wedding is planned for the end of the week. The day before his marriage, Chrom invites his friends to have a bachelor party. After a crazy night of partying at several different bars and parties, Chrom wakes up to discover that he accidentally has married 42 different people the previous night. He sets up a task force to break up all of these marriages before the wedding ceremony that night. #'You're Not Being Yourself' - One day, Faves discovers that, somehow, he's had the ability to shapeshift. But then he decides to dick around with people. Until he almost puts the world into a global catastrophe. #'The Beach Episode' - To let off some steam, the gang heads to the beach for some beach episode shenanigans. Wearing their fanservicey swimwear, they partake in misadventures include ACF dealing with a douchey surfer dude who bullies the rest of the gang, Moch trying to seduce Shulk and later becoming a nudist, Comp discovering the lost city of Atlantis, and TS can into relevance and more. #'Ace Lad: Ace Attorney' - When the gang gets sued by Nintendo for using a top secret character design for some RPG, ACF decides to take on the case and prove the Shelter's innocence! But while looking for clues, ACF discovers a dark cover-up that could get her and her friends killed. Will ACF be able to prove the Shelter's innocence and live? #'Moch the Rock' - Moch decides to switch brains with a rock. However, he quickly realizes it is a mistake as he can not communicate, move, or switch back. Meanwhile, everybody thinks Moch is dead. #'The Falconing' - After Captain Falcon is invited to the shelter, everyone is glad to see him. However, things begin to go less well when all the anime and anime fans in the shelter begin to go missing. #'Authority Glory' - After being cooped up for quite a while now, fights start breaking out and everyone is generally just doing terrible, until it's suggested that we store order and choose a leader. Of course, that breaks out into a huge political campaign of who should rule the Shelter. (this episode is filmed/styled like an episode of Parks and Recreation, featuring Amy Poehler as a guest star) #'Shelter of Terror' - In this special Halloween episode, the squad tells spooky Halloween stories while the power is out. The stories include Sheltergeist, a parody of the the film Poultergeist, The Spooky Place, a parody of the show The Twilight Zone, and Night of the Living Amiibo, a short where Moch's amiibo come to life and try to kill him. #'Everybody Dies and Goes to Hell (Part 1)' - After a massive chain reaction leads to the death of Bob, the gang decides to recite and ancient evil spell to send themselves to hell to save him. They arrive, and must find Bob, and as they go, they start to discover a suspicious plot arising. #'Everybody Dies and Goes to Hell (Part 2)' - After finding out that TS is the new Satan, who killed them all so he could have his demon minions, the gang must rescue the original Satan to restore balance and so they don't have to spend eternity as demon minions. #'Previously on The Shelter '- In this parody of "Previously On" montages/dramatic cliffhangers, the zombie apocolypse has begun, Bob is rich, ACF is going to die, and does Comp have a terrible secret? Will we ever know what will happen next? #'Pair of Teens'- Comp invents a device that splits people into two versions of themselves, each based off a prominent trait of that person. Everyone tries it and has multiple versions, including straight Moch and gay Moch, female Faves and male Faves, obliviously happy Phantom and emo Phantom, etc. #'Pantless in Seattle'- After the gang is made aware that their Shelter is technically not on U.S. soil, they decide to take advantage of that and go legally get a drink at a bar. Moch, Ace, and Faves all go with JS as their designated driver, and get drunk out of their minds, to the point where JS can't handle them at all. JS gets so fed up with them that he snaps out of his chill demeanor and ditches them, which leads to the trio waking up naked, in Seattle, hungover, and on the run from cops, without any knowledge of how or why they ended up there. #'The Body Swap Episode' - Comp invents what they think is the greatest machine ever: a double-microwave, with two microwaves connected to each other. Turns out, that machine has the ability to swap minds. Once word gets out, everyone tries to do it for their own selfish reasons, only realizing too late that the microwave machine can't switch their bodies back. #'Fusion Cuisine '- After an accident with one of Comp's machines, the gang learns that they can fuse with each other, Steven Universe style. #'Undead End '- The zombie apocalypse starts to kick in, and the gang must defend themselves. Fortunately, a zangoose named Moon Snail stumbles across the shelter while trying to run away, and mentions he can provide some help. #'Rock Hard Moch'- Moch decides to finally put his earthbending skills to training after almost being crushed by a giant rock. #'Revenge of the Seth (Part 1)' - After ACF starts having random visions to the future, she discovers that Seth Rogen has created a new evil superpower, an evil cyborg who is going to destroy the world by converting everyone into terribly animated offensive 2D stereotypes. And ACF soon discovers that they may be the only one in the world who is not affected by it. #'Revenge of the Seth (Part 2)' - Half of the gang has been infected by Seth Macfarlene's evil force, and ACF is needed more then ever as she sneaks into Seth Rogen's lair and tries to stop him forever, all while discovering her own destiny and discovering her own powers. Season 2 #'Double Dans '- When Faves is dicking around and shapeshifts into a female version of Dan, he gets seen by Dan and Dan falls in love at first sight. Faves decides to play along to be the shithead he is, and after a while everybody realizes that Dan is in love with a literal fake person. #'Hot Topics '- After Faves/Danabelle's breakup with Faves, Dan becomes super depressed only to discover a Hot Topic being built across the street from the shelter. Dan decides to enter the path of emo-ness, and to the gang's dismay, the Hot Topic ends up opening and Dan starts hanging out there with his new friends, EmoCreator, Bowser & Emo, EmoCartoonFan, Captain Emo, Emo sheep, Emospeed, J. Emo, and Emo3000. #'Dan's Body '- One day, the gang becomes so sick of Dan's still-remaining emoness that they shrink down and enter Dan's body to try to rewire his brain to stop being emo. And while in there, they discover some very interesting and disturbing things. #'The Squad Hunger Games' - Acting as an adaptation of The Squad Hunger Games, the gang and several others are sent to an arena to fight to the death for the Hunger Games. #'Dril: The Last Shitposter '- The gang discovers a mysterious young fellow trapped in an iceberg, a shitposter named Dril. Once they unfreeze him, they hear of how the Shitpostgenerator has destroyed all other shitposters and must help this chaotic hero destroy the Shitpostgenerator to avenge his people. #'The Musical Episode '- One morning, everyone wakes up singing. Yep, singing. The entire Shelter in fact, is now stuck in a mostly musical trance, where the gang unwillingly can break into song and dance any minute. What can be causing this mysterious force, and is possible to stop? Worth stopping? Find out more, in this special Shelter musical extravaganza! # Not Exactly Human - Members of the government are looking for a half human, half cartoon hybrid and have started searching near the Shelter. The gang is suspicious, but ACF is freaking out. Why are they freaking out and what does the government want with half human, half cartoon hybrids anyway?? #'Moch the Great '- Moch uncovers a secret soceity, containing some of society's biggest secrets, vigilantes, and leaders, including Barack Obama, Hideo Kojima, the Illuminati, and Banksy. Moch discovers that he is the secret prophecy-told leader, and becomes the king of this extremely powerful secret society. #'Mind Games '- Comp is playing Ms. Pac-Man at an arcade, trying to get a high-score, when she realizes that she has telekenisis powers. Unsure of how to handle this newfound power, Comp tries to learn to control it and almost causes a large catastrophe. #'The Falconing 2: Back for Revenge '- In this sequel to the S1 episode "The Falconing", Captain Falcon returns and this time, the gang discovers that Captain Falcon has a plan to attack Kyoto, Japan, and get revenge on Nintendo for not making any new F-Zero games. The gang has to travel back to Japan to stop him before he destroys the whole city. #'Shelter of Terror II' - In this sequel to the S1 episode "Shelter of Terror", the Squad tells three more thrilling Halloween stories, including''' The Walking Dad', a zombie apocalypse story where Comp accidentally creates dad zombies, '''Paranormal Activity 73', the 73rd Paranormal Activity movie now taking place within the Shelter, and The Sheltering, a parody of the movie The Shining. #'Shelter, Get in the Damn Robot! '- In this huge parody of the giant-robot anime/movie genre, the gang has to create giant robots to fight off a new giant robot threat created by Seth Rogen. #'The Gang Gets Lost in Ikea '- While trying to buy some better furniture for the Shelter at Ikea, the gang accidentally gets seperated and are lost in the massive furniture store. #'Feastival' - After the holiday season comes, none of the Squad wants to be associated with any existing holiday, so they create a new one with the help of a homeless man who can create food on the last week of November. #'Syruppy Conspiracy '- The gang goes on vacation to the snowy hellhole of Canada after losing a bet, only to discover a massive conspiracy going on within that country's borders. It turns out, Canada is an evil Illuminati-ran empire that is responsible for some of history's most heinous conspiracies. #'King of the Hell' - After getting in a disagreement with his friends, Moch runs away and meets up with his old friend Satan back in Hell. It turns out, there's an opening for Vice Satan of Hell, and Moch takes it, using his newfound satanic power to rule hell with an iron first and to sin as much as he wants. #'Goin' Ghost' - After finding a ghost in the Shelter one night, Faves decides to befriend them. With the paranormal activity going on because of it, the causes suspicion in the gang. #'The Assault' - After JS accidentally eats a radioactive ass, he gains the power of asses and can generate anything ass related. This only causes a disASSter, as the world may not be ready for that much ass. #'Reincarnation' - In this special anthology episode, there's three different segments each based off a different animation style. There's the old cartoon style short, the retro video game style short, and the anime style short. #'The Gang Gets Cancelled (Part 1)' - After a bunch of angry republicans show up being upset at the show for having openly gay and transgender characters, replacing Christmas, and legitimately having Satan as a character, they try to get the show cancelled. #'The Gang Gets Cancelled (Part 2)' - The gang ends up being cancelled, and now they must try to get the show back on air while avoiding those mean ol' conservatives. Non-canon episodes #'iCreate a Disaster': carlylyl sannun frad spewncc guupppy n steevie travel2 LA an meat mady lundoa an miser mohsbee...howevr et turn ouat thad le teptown es purt af hEt SHLETER????? Category:The Shelter Category:Projects Category:Lists